El secreto de una diosa
by arsazu1985
Summary: La Catrina está feliz por haberse reconciliado con Xibalba pero ella guarda un secreto que, de saberse, Xibalba podría dejarla para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**El secreto de una diosa**

 **Capítulo uno: Recuerdos dolorosos**

 **Hola a todos, aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo fanfic, esta vez sobre la película animada El libro de la vida; como mexicano me gustó la forma en se abordó una gran festividad nacional, el Día de los Muertos y también cómo representaron a una figura icónica de tal fecha: La Catrina**

 **Como a uno le gusta saber sobre la historia de México, entre tantas historia de la mitología precolombina en México, recordé una en particular que creí encajaría muy bien para una idea de un fanfic y aquí está, espero les guste, si gustan también pueden escribir reviews.**

La Catrina se encontraba muy emocionada por este día; después de tantos siglos de haber estado separada de Xibalba, ellos se habían reconciliado después de la boda de Manolo y María. Aunque durante ese tiempo que estuvieron separados ella se sentía muy molesta con él, lo cierto es que en el fondo lo extrañaba y lo seguía amando como siempre.

Habían acordado los dos en pasar una noche romántica para la reconciliación y ella sabía que él también estaba ansioso porque este día llegara, ella había pedido la ayuda de Carmen, la madre de Manolo y de las gemelas Adelitas para ayudarla en peinado, maquillaje y vestido

Las Adelitas se encargaban de preparar el vestido y Carmen el maquillaje mientras que la Catrina peinaba su largo cabello; las mujeres notaban la felicidad mezclada con nerviosismo que en el rostro de su Señora se expresaba con notoriedad.

Carmen: mi Señora, tranquilícese por favor, si se mueve tanto hará que se corra su maquillaje.

Catrina: Lo siento Carmen, es que esperé este día durante tanto tiempo, en verdad creí que nunca llegaría pero ahora que sé que mi Balbito aceptó sus errores, no pude decirle que no a tener esta nueva oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo.

Adelita 1: Hay algo que aún no entendemos eso de usted mi Señora, ¿cómo es posible que alguien tan tramposo, mentiroso y amargado como él haya logrado conquistar su corazón?

Carmen: (seria) Sobrina, creo que ese es un tema que a ustedes no debe importarles, son cosas personales.

Catrina: No te preocupes Carmen, está bien; de hecho, en todos estos siglos que lo llevo conociendo me he hecho esa misma pregunta millones de veces y la verdad es que, no importa cuán enfadada llegue a estar con él, siempre me ha demostrado que después de tantos siglos me sigue amando y yo a él igual

Adelita 2: Señora Catrina, si no le molesta ¿podría decirnos cómo se conocieron?

Carmen: ¡Niñas! ¡Ya basta! Creo que eso es algo muy personal para preguntar.

Catrina: Esta bien Carmen, tranquila, no estoy molesta. (suspira) Vaya, han pasado tantos siglos desde que lo conocí que creí ya no sería capaz de recordarlo, pero antes de contarles la historia quiero que me prometan algo.

Carmen: Lo que usted diga Señora

La Catrina: por favor, juren que jamás le dirán a alguien más sobre lo que voy a decirles y mucho menos a mi esposo; él nunca ha sabido una parte de la historia que les diré.

Adelitas: Por nuestro honor Señora, y si llegamos a hacerlo entonces expúlsenos de su reino.

Carmen: yo también lo juro mi Señora.

La Catrina: De acuerdo, confiaré en ustedes. Conocí a Xibalba cuando yo aún era una niña, aunque no lo parezca, él y yo nos llevamos poco más de 20 siglos de diferencia en edad

Notó que Carmen y las gemelas la miraban un poco incrédulas y añadió

La Catrina: Para los dioses, es un lapso corto.

Siguió con su relato viendo que las chicas la escuchaban con mucha atención.

Catrina: Como decía, yo aún era pequeña, creo que tenía sólo uno siglos de edad. Mi padre, Mixcóatl era el dios de la guerra, recuerdo que siempre le gustaban las emociones fuertes y el peligro y un día escuchó hablar de Xibalba, él, igual que mi padre tenía fama de guerrero y vio en él a un buen candidato para casarse con mi hermana mayor Coyolxauhqui.

Carmen: No sabía que tenía una hermana mi Señora

Catrina: Sí, Carmen; ella era la diosa de la luna y al igual que mi padre le gustaba meterse en problemas; aparte de darle seguido órdenes a mis hermanos los Centzones; éramos una familia muy numerosa entonces, poco más de 400.

Adelitas y Carmen: (sorprendidas ) CUATROCIENTOS?

Catrina: Sí, éramos mi padre Mixcóatl, mi madre Coatlicue, mi hermana Coyolxauhqui o la luna y mis tantos hermanos los Centzones o estrellas. Mi hermana se parecía físicamente a mí sólo que ella tenía el cabello blanco y le gustaba vestir de armadura en caso de que mi padre la invitara a una de sus tantas batallas pero él nunca quiso eso por miedo a que muriera.

Carmen: Creí que los dioses no morían

Catrina: Sólo los dioses pueden matar a otros dioses, si en verdad se lo proponen. (suspiro)

Cuando vi a Balbito por primera vez me enamoré a primera vista. Era un poco más alto, vestía una brillante armadura de batalla, tenía una cabellera hermosa y era muy guapo, creo que hasta si ustedes lo hubieran visto en ese tiempo no lo hubieran reconocido en absoluto.

Para mala fortuna mía, Balbito y mi hermana también se enamoraron apenas se conocieron, ella aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio de él inmediatamente, y aunque por dentro me sentía muy triste y celosa por verlos juntos, yo quería también mucho a mi hermana y ella a mí; no quería arruinar su felicidad. Pero después ocurrió una gran desgracia en mi familia, y aquí es donde comienza la parte que nunca le he mencionado a mi esposo, así que por favor, lo siguiente nunca deberá salir de esta habitación.

Adelitas: Así será, Señora.

La Catrina guardó un rato de silencio para armarse de valor y empezó a decir:

Mi padre quiso probar el valor de Xibalba así que lo invitó a pelear en su siguiente batalla, si él sobrevivía y demostraba que era valiente entonces la boda se realizaría a su regreso

La Catrina volvió a guardar silencio por un momento mientras respiraba profundamente, era obvio que lo que iba a decir a continuación jamás se lo había dicho a alguien y le costaba mucho trabajo recordarlo.

Catrina: En ese tiempo mientras mi padre y Balbito estaban en batallas, ocurrió que mi madre estaba barriendo el hogar cuando entonces se encontró con una bola de plumas, ella creyendo que era un juguete que había olvidado lo guardó en su seno; cuando volvió a buscar ese objeto, increíblemente descubrió que se había embarazado de ello.

Cuando lo supe, me emocioné bastante, la idea de tener un nuevo hermano me agradaba mucho así que fui a darle la noticia a mi hermana, pero de haber sabido antes lo que iba a pasar, hubiera preferido haberme quedado muda para siempre.

De nuevo la Catrina volvió a guardar silencio mientras las chicas la miraban un tanto preocupadas

Catrina: cuando le di la noticia a mi hermana, al principio no me creyó pero al ver que era verdad, se enfadó muchísimo, tanto que hasta… hasta… hasta que quiso matar a nuestra madre, ella reunió a mis hermanos y los convenció para ayudarle a asesinarla.

Al escuchar esto, las gemelas y Carmen pusieron una expresión entre sorpresa y horror, la Catrina continuó con la historia aunque ya se empezaba a ver en sus ojos un poco de llanto.

Catrina: Cuando mis hermanos ya tenían rodeada a mi madre dispuestos a matarla, increíblemente, nació mi hermano Huitzilopochtli vestido como guerrero y con una serpiente de fuego en la mano, con la cual decapitó a mi hermana Coyolxauhqui y la arrojó cerro abajo, por lo que su cuerpo se desmembró con la caída; después persiguió a mis cuatrocientos hermanos, que se dispersaron por el firmamento y se convirtieron en estrellas.

La expresión en los rostros de las chicas se acentuó aún más y la Catrina seguía armándose de valor para seguir hablando sin llorar.

Catrina: Aun cuando mi hermano hizo eso, no le guardo rencor; él sólo intentó proteger a nuestra madre, todavía mantengo comunicación con él aunque muy poca; nunca me ha gustado odiar a alguien por más que haya hecho cosas terribles.

Cuando mi padre y Balbito volvieron, no me atreví a decir la verdad, le dije a mi padre que un extraño guerrero había invadido nuestro hogar y que intentó matar a mi madre pero que mis hermanos la defendieron y murieron en el intento aún cuando lograron derrotar al invasor, eso último lo dije para que mi padre no persiguiera y matara a mi nuevo hermano.

Balbito obviamente lloró por la muerte de mi hermana ya que en verdad la amaba de corazón, después de eso se fue y no lo volví a ver hasta cuando ya era una adulta, al verlo de nuevo me di cuenta que seguía enamorada de él y creo que él se enamoró de mí por mi parecido con mi hermana, pasado un tiempo nos hicimos novios y cuando me propuso matrimonio me sentía tan feliz pero a la vez sentí mucho miedo porque creía que traicionaba el recuerdo de mi hermana, así que en un principio rechacé su propuesta aunque seguimos juntos como novios. Después de tanto insistir al fin acepté porque en el fondo era lo que más quería pero aún hoy en día sigo sintiéndome culpable de todo.

Al fin la Catrina ya no pudo resistir su tristeza y lloró, las chicas se acercaron a consolarla, así estuvieron unos minutos en silencio.

Catrina: ¿Ahora entienden por qué no quiero que Balbito se entere de esto? Si el descubre que por mi culpa murió su primer amor, él podría dejarme para siempre y eso para mí sería mi muerte en vida. He intentado sincerarme tantas veces con él sobre esto pero el miedo siempre me invade.

Carmen: Pero Señora, usted no tiene la culpa, su hermana tarde o temprano iba a enterarse igual si no hubiera dicho nada, no es por juzgar a su hermana pero creo que reaccionó de la peor manera, y además, como usted dijo antes; su esposo ha demostrado durante tantos siglos que aún la ama a usted solamente, sé que suena riesgoso el decirle la verdad pero no creo que él sea capaz de dejarla si se entera.

Catrina: por favor, ustedes juraron no decir nada de esto a nadie, espero algún día ser yo quien le diga todo esto, mientras prefiero seguir con el secreto.

Adelitas: No se preocupe Señora, puede confiar en nosotras.

La Catrina agradeció su gran lealtad hacia ellas, limpió sus lágrimas y dijo:

La Catrina: Bueno, Xibalba llegará en cualquier momento, por favor, ayúdenme a terminar.

Mientras que las chicas volvieron a la tarea de ayudarle a terminar de arreglarse, la Catrina pensaba si en verdad alguna vez tendría el valor de confesar todo a su esposo aún si eso significaría perderlo para siempre.

 **Por el momento aquí dejaré el episodio, tengo ideas para saber en cómo continuar la historia pero también aceptaré sugerencias si así gustan pero si lo hacen, envíen un inbox. Muchas gracias a todos y que tengan un buen día.**


	2. Amor y tristeza a la luz de la luna

**Hola de nuevo, perdón por la espera a quienes siguen esta historia** ; **espero les guste esta pequeña continuación que puse; como siempre, si gustan dejen sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias, eso me ayuda mucho para seguir y mejorar**

 **Capítulo 2: Amor y tristeza a la luz de la luna.**

Después de una hora de haberse arreglado, La Catrina estaba lista para su cita con Xibalba, se había puesto un traje de noche muy elegante escarlata mientras que Xiblaba se esmeró en su apariencia y llevaba un traje de charro negro.

Primero decidieron tener una elegante cena dentro del reino de los recordados, donde la buena comida y música no faltaron; a petición de Xibalba, un trío de guitarras se ofreció para darle una serenata con baile; la Catrina se sentía muy feliz, podía notar que Xibalba tanto como ella a él también la había extrañado mucho y le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba.

Para seguir con la velada, decidieron salir al mundo de los vivos para contemplar la noche, la luna estaba en su esplendor; estaba en lo más alto y era noche de luna llena, una luna digna de ver y disfrutar para una cita romántica; como no querían que nada y nadie les molestara usaron su poder para ser invisibles a los mortales mientras podían andar por el pueblo sin problemas.

La Catrina: ¡Oh, Balbito! No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo esperé para un momento como este de nuevo.

Xibalba: Digo lo mismo mi amor, tantos siglos de soledad, aunque para nosotros los dioses el tiempo sea eterno el saber que no podía estar junto a ti era una completa tortura

La noche y la luna eran testigos del amor que ambos se tenían, entre tanto caminar los dos dioses llegaron cerca del árbol donde Manolo le había pedido matrimonio a Maria y donde también él había muerto por primera vez cuando creyó que ella había muerto.

Xibalba: Mira mi amor, ¿recuerdas ese sitio? Ahí fue donde te pedí matrimonio la primera vez, hace mucho tiempo.

Él se transportó hacia el lugar y ella lo siguió, los dos se abrazaron mientras contemplaban a la ciudad a lo lejos y a la gran luz de la luna que los cubría.

Xibalba: Aún me pregunto ¿por qué rechazaste mis propuestas durante tantos años?

La Catrina por miedo a decir la verdad de su secreto sólo dijo

La Catrina: En ese momento aún no me sentía lista para casarme, quería que nuestro noviazgo durara más tiempo para saber si con eso me armaba de valor para dar el siguiente paso.

Se quedaron juntos contemplando el lugar un rato más.

La Catrina: Oye cielo, tú… bueno… ¿alguna vez te has… arrepentido de estar conmigo?

Xibalba: ¿Qué, por qué me preguntas eso?

La Catrina: Sólo… por curiosidad; es decir, llevamos juntos muchos siglos; de seguro en algún momento que estuvimos separados debiste sentirte un poco libre de que no estuviera llamándote la atención todo el tiempo o algo así.

Xibalba: ¡Qué curioso! Creí que yo sería el primero en hacer esa pregunta

La Catrina: ¿y bien?

Xibalba: No, para nada; de hecho, me atrevo a decir que renunciaría a mi inmortalidad de dios si no estuvieras presente; suena extraño que diga esto pero preferiría morir y reunirme contigo que quedarme solo para siempre. Pero no entiendo aún por qué me preguntas eso.

La Catrina: Es que… al ver a la luna tan grande me hizo recordar a mi hermana.

Xibalba entonces entendió todo, habían pasado tantos siglos desde la muerte de Coyolxauhqui que ya había la había olvidado y cómo la Catrina había sido testigo de su muerte, sintió enojo hacia sí mismo por haberle hecho recordar algo tan trágico.

Xibalba: ¡Oh, mi amor! Perdóname, no era mi intención hacerte recordar eso.

La Catrina: Descuida, estoy bien, pero me alegra saber que aún me quieras tanto a pesar de tanto tiempo.

Xibalba: Sinceramente, ya había olvidado a Coyolxauhqui; recuerdo que era muy parecida a ti. Además, tú has ocupado tanto mi mente que no hay espacio para otra mujer.

La Catrina se ruborizó al escuchar esto; eran momentos como éste que la Catrina recordaba que a pesar de que su esposo pudiera ser tramposo, mentiroso y malvado; demostraba que con ella era enteramente fiel y que no importara la situación, siempre él la necesitaba.

La Catrina: Más te vale que eso sea verdad Xibalba

Xibalba: Oye, el no estar a tu lado durante muchos siglos fue un duro castigo para mí; no cometeré ese error de nuevo.

Los dos dioses volvieron a besarse y prosiguieron con su paseo por el pueblo; pasado poco más de una hora, Xibalba acompañó a su esposa de vuelta a su reino, ambos tenían que descansar ahora para ocuparse de sus respectivos reinos después.

Cuando la Catrina se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, empezó a soñar que estaba de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde hace poco estaba con Xibalba, bajo el árbol; pero esta vez ella estaba sola y la luna brillante la iluminaba a ella directamente; entonces escuchó que desde la luna se oía la voz de Coyolxauhqui que le hablaba.

La luna: Traidora

La Catrina: ¿Qué? ¿Hermana? ¿Eres tú?

La luna: Traidora, ¿cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto?

La Catrina: No, espera… hermana… yo no…

La luna: te atreviste a robarme al hombre que yo amaba, y él también me amaba; todo estaba ya listo para nuestra boda y tú tuviste la culpa de todo.

La Catrina: Hermana… por favor escúchame

La luna: De alguna forma planeaste mi muerte para quedarte con él al final, mientras yo estoy condenada a la eterna soledad.

La Catrina ya no podía soportar tanta tristeza y dolor, quería disculparse con su hermana pero ella sólo seguía hablándole con marcado rencor en sus palabras.

La Luna: Nos volveremos a ver… hermana

La Catrina: No… por favor… no te vayas; perdóname por todo, nunca fue mi intención herirte…

Pero la Catrina no recibió respuesta alguna, despertó muy sobresaltada y cuándo vio que todo había sido un terrible sueño se tranquilizó un poco, pero… y si no fue un sueño; si acaso su hermana se comunicó con ella a través de su sueño. Se acercó a una ventana para comprobar que aún seguía en su reino, en este momento la compañía de Xibalba la reconfortaría pero si le llamaba en ese momento se preocuparía por ella y lo menos que quería hacer era darle explicaciones.

La Catrina: Perdóname hermana.

La Catrina apenas logró volver a dormir.

 **Espero no tardar tanto para seguir con esto, hay tantas ideas en mente que no sabría bien por cuál elegir y empezar; buen día a todos.**


	3. Reencuentros y dudas

Capítulo 3: Reencuentros y dudas.

La Catrina no era la única quien estaba teniendo una noche difícil; Xibalba estaba durmiendo a duras penas en su castillo pero el sueño que estaba teniendo era muy extraño; se veía a sí mismo rodeado de oscuridad excepto por un pequeño rayo de luz que veía a lo lejos, siguió esa luz y cada vez se hacía un poco más grande, le extrañó escuchar que de esa luz salía la voz de una mujer.

Luz: Hola Xibalba

Xibalba: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?

Luz: ¿Qué acaso ya no me recuerdas? Bueno… no te culpo, han pasado ya tantos siglos.

La luz tomó una forma femenina, muy similar a la muerte pero vestía un traje de guerrera y tenía el cabello blanco.

Al ver quién era, Xibalba no lo podía creer

Xibalba: ¿Tú? Es imposible… se supone que tú estás…

Coyolxauhqui: ¿Muerta? aunque no lo parezca te he estado viendo desde mi más allá, cielo.

Xibalba: ¿Por qué me llamas así? Por si no lo sabes, estoy casado con…

Coyolxauhqui: ¿Mi hermana? ¡Ja! ¿Ya olvidaste que antes de ella nos amábamos tú y yo? Estuvimos a punto de casarnos

Tantos siglos hechos milenios, tantos años junto a la Catrina que Xibalba aunque no quería admitirlo ya había olvidado a Coyolxauhqui.

Xibalba: Lo lamento, es verdad… pero no entiendo por qué después de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a ver.

Coyolxauhqui: Siendo honesta contigo, los vi a los dos junto al árbol y escuché parte de la conversación; no puedo negar que aunque se ve que eres muy feliz con ella, yo siento muchos celos, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue esa pregunta extraña que te hizo, ¿la recuerdas, verdad?

Xibalba: Oye… ¿estuviste espiándonos?

Coyolxauhqui: no cambies el tema, dime ¿no te pareció extraña esa pregunta? ¿Por qué crees que te preguntó eso? ¿No será acaso que ella ya no te ve de la misma forma que antes?

Xibalba: ¿cómo te atreves a hablar así de ella? Es mi esposa

Coyolxauhqui sólo respondió con un ligero bufido de burla.

Coyolxauhqui: Defendiéndola ante todo y de todos como siempre, ¿crees que por estar hecha de azúcar ella es tan dulce como aparenta? Se supone que tú también eres un dios ¿por qué siempre debes de avisar cuando vas a visitarla o a esperar a que ella te llame? Tal vez deberías llegar de sorpresa a ver cómo reacciona a eso

Xiblaba: ¿estás insinuando que ella me oculta algo?

Coyolxauhqui: Bueno… todos tenemos nuestros secretos, ¿por qué ella sería la excepción?

Ya sé, hagamos un trato; intenta llegar de sorpresa y acompáñala como siempre y de paso hazle la misma pregunta que ella te hizo, si su respuesta te convence de que no oculta nada entonces prometo no volver a interferir ni espiarlos pero si no es así entonces estaré dispuesta a escuchar y ayudarte.

Xibalba: Muy bien, acepto; pero estoy seguro que ella no me oculta nada.

Coyolxauhqui volvió a ser sólo una pequeña luz y se fue alejando de Xibalba.

Coyolxauhqui: Espero volver a verte, Balbito.

Xibalba despertó algo sobresaltado pero con tal de no volver a tener el mismo sueño decidió seguir con el acuerdo


	4. Secretos familiares

**Cap. 4: Secretos familiares.**

Xibalba despertó un poco sobresaltado ese día, no entendía el porqué pero sentía una mezcla entre miedo y desesperanza, como si algo horrible estuviera pronto a suceder.

Quitó esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza y decidió visitar a su esposa, pero esta vez no quería llegar avisando su presencia, casi siempre él tenía que avisar si ella podía verlo ya que era una mujer muy ocupada con dirigir su reino; además de que cuando iba, muchos de los muertos ahí presentes se apartaban y murmuraban varias cosas

X: Esta vez llegaré de sorpresa, pero primero debo arreglarme bien.

Mientras que en el reino de los recordados, la Catrina no se sentía con mucho ánimo para trabajar, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de su pueblo, apenas pudo dormir la noche anterior.

Unos minutos después de empezar sus labores, Carmen se acercó a la Catrina para darle un aviso importante.

C: Mi Señora, alguien ha pedido verla inmediatamente

L.C.: Lo siento Carmen pero hoy no me siento con ganas de ver a alguien, estaré muy ocupada hoy.

C: Pero Señora, este sujeto me dijo que es alguien a quien usted conoce de hace mucho tiempo y recalcó que en verdad es muy urgente que quiere decirle algo.

Al principio la Catrina creyó que era Xibalba pero la forma en cómo lo mencionó Carmen la intrigó ¿quién podría ser?

L.C.: De acuerdo, háganlo pasar pero espero que sea breve.

Un minuto después, un dios muy bien armado con una brillante armadura, alto y apuesto entraba al aposento de la Catrina, ésta al verle supo quien era; habían pasado tantos siglos desde la última vez que se vieron pero para ella, él era irreconocible, era su hermano Huitzilopochtli.

L.C: Tú, en verdad eres tú, no puedo creerlo.

La Catrina corrió a abrazarlo y lo besó en su mejilla, él correspondió los gestos de afecto con lo mismo.

L.C: Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ¿pero qué haces aquí? Te arriesgas mucho al venir aquí solo, si mi esposo nos viera pensaría mal, yo lo conozco bien, se pondría muy celoso.

De pronto, ella sintió que alguien más la observaba; miró muy bien alrededor de ella pero no había nadie más que ellos dos, aún presentía que alguien la había visto pero tal vez era el cansancio por no haber dormido bien.

H: ¿Pasa algo?

L.C.: No, nada; estoy bien, no te preocupes… pero, siéntate por favor, ¡qué gran sorpresa tu visita! Me dijeron que quieres decirme algo.

H: Así es, pero te pido que te sientes porque esto que te voy a decir es algo muy sorprendente pero cierto, hace poco me enteré de esto y quedé sobresaltado, si todo lo que supe es verdad, entonces necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

L.C.: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Huitzilopochtli no respondió, sacó dos imágenes y se las mostró a ella; eran dos dioses jóvenes, hombre y mujer, como si fueran Manolo y María; pero el joven llevaba una vestimenta de armadura blanca y reluciente, se veía en su rostro que era de carácter amable, tranquilo y pacífico; en cambio la diosa joven se veía lo contrario a él, llevaba una armadura totalmente oscura pero su rostro reflejaba mucho enfado, se veía que era de esos tipos que siempre buscaba meterse en problemas.

L.C: ¡Oh, qué lindos! No sabía que ya tenías hijos.

H: Ellos no son mis hijos, ellos son… tus hermanos.

L.C.: ¿QUÉ?

H: Hace como 10 días, me enteré de algo que le pasó a tu padre Mixcóatl; fue atacado por un ser muy extraño, pero al parecer ese ser conocía lo conocía muy bien; no te preocupes, él está bien aunque si salió algo herido de la batalla.

L.C: Pero… ¿cómo pudiste hablar con él? Se supone que él no te conoce.

H: Es increíble pero él de cierta forma se enteró de la verdad de la muerte de tu hermana, creí que iba a retarme a duelo por lo que le hice pero en vez de eso me comentó esta verdad que te voy a decir, por cierto, él no está molesto contigo por no haberle dicho nada durante todo este tiempo; más bien, se siente también igual de sorprendido por la forma en que reaccionó Coyolxauqui.

La Catrina se sintió muy aliviada al escuchar esto, sintió que un gran peso se le hubiera quitado.

L.C.: Entonces, dijiste que ellos son mis hermanos…

H: Así es, el joven se llama Quetzalcóatl y la chica es Tezcatlipoca, son gemelos aunque son muy diferentes entre sí; parece que lo único que los une aparte de ser dioses es que aman luchar pero Quetzalcóatl lo hace casi por mero gusto como si fuera un deporte, Tezcatlipoca en cambio lo hace por querer ver correr la sangre y causar discordia.

L.C.: Pero ¿cómo es posible que sean mis hermanos?

H: Bueno, digamos que tu padre aprovechaba las campañas de guerra para conocer también a otras diosas, por lo que sé ellos son hijos de tu padre y de una diosa llamada Chimalman.

L.C.: ¿Chimalman? ¿en verdad dijiste Chimalman? Pero si ella es nuestra tía, es hermana de nuestra madre Coatlicue… ¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo porqué aun cuando acababan las guerras mi padre tardaba mucho en volver.

H: Bueno… el asunto es que ellos desaparecieron, parece que ese ser que luchó con tu padre es el responsable, y si ese tipo pudo darle una fuerte pelea a él entonces es alguien muy poderoso, necesitaré mucha ayuda para vencerlo y rescatarlos. Por eso vine aquí, necesito hablar con tu esposo, alguien con bastante experiencia en la guerra me será muy útil.

L.C.: ¿Qué dices? Me estás pidiendo algo muy difícil; él aún no sabe nada de lo que pasó esa vez, durante tantos siglos he querido decirle pero el miedo a perderlo siempre me lo ha impedido; no sé si en verdad estoy lista para decírselo.

H: Si tu padre pudo perdonarte, y estamos hablando del dios de la guerra, entonces confío en que tu esposo también lo haga; esto es muy importante Catrina, hazlo por ellos, ¿acaso no te gustaría conocer a tus hermanos?

Huitzilopochtli le mostró de nuevo las imágenes, al verlas, La Catrina entendió que él tenía razón; si en verdad esa criatura fue quien pudo habérselos llevado, entonces podrían correr un gran peligro si dicha cosa era otra deidad, porque después de todo, un dios puede matar a otro dios.

L.C.: De acuerdo, pero lo haré si me acompañas; creo que lo entenderá más fácilmente si vamos juntos.

Pero lo que no se podía imaginar es que la amenaza de una venganza se cernía no sólo sobre ella sino sobre también sus seres queridos. Una venganza que llevaba siglos de haber iniciado.


	5. Revelaciones

El secreto de una diosa

Capítulo 5: Revelaciones

La Catrina y su hermano Huitzilopochtli se acercaban al castillo de Xibalba pero antes de tocar a la enorme puerta, la Catrina le dijo que era mejor que ella entrara y hablara con él primero; porque temía que su esposo iniciara una pelea por celos, no quería que se hiciera un malentendido.

Huitzilopochtli aceptó y se quedó afuera pero le dijo que si necesitaba ayuda le llamara pronto; la Catrina entró pero se sentía muy nerviosa, había llegado el momento de revelar el secreto que tantos siglos había guardado pero si no lo hacía, las vidas de sus hermanos estarían más en juego; la Catrina llamó a su esposo pero éste no respondía.

L.C: Tal vez esté en su habitación, acostumbra dormir hasta tarde.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación, la diosa respiró hondo para no sentir miedo y tocó a la puerta.

L.C: Xibalba ¿estás ahí? Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, la Catrina tocó de nuevo pero nada, un cierto temor sintió ya que Xibalba siempre contestaba cuando ella le llamaba, abrió la puerta con cuidado y lo que vio al entrar la conmocionó; su esposo estaba en el suelo inconsciente, bocabajo y con los brazos extendidos hacia la puerta, era como si antes de perder el conocimiento hubiera intentado salir de su cuarto.

L.C.: ¡XIBALBA! ¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO? ¡RESPÓNDEME!

La Catrina lo volteó para que pudiera respirar mientras le seguía hablando para ver si reaccionaba pero entonces, descubrió que había alguien más en la habitación.

-Hola hermana

La silueta de Coyolxauqui se mostró frente a ella

L.C.: ¿Tú? Pero… ¿cómo es posible? ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI ESPOSO?

C: ¿Qué, tu esposo? ¿Ya olvidaste que fuiste tú quien me lo robó? Él y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos y a ti eso no te importó, en cuanto desaparecí tuviste el camino libre para conquistarlo y yo me quedé sin nada, pues bien, si no es para mí… NO LO SERÁ DE NADIE MÁS.

Cuando estaba a punto de atacarla una bola de energía la golpeó de lleno e hizo que se golpeara también contra la pared.

C: Pero ¿qué rayos me golpeó?

Huitzilopochtli había acudido a ayudar a su hermana La Catrina al escuchar sus gritos, había sacado la misma arma con la que hace muchos años había matado a Coyolxauqui

C: ¿Tú de nuevo? Es increíble lo tan molesto que puedes llegar a ser

H: ¿estás bien hermana?

L.C.: sí, gracias pero Xibalba está inconsciente, es obvio que ella le hizo algo.

C: Así es, eso demuestra que no soy tan débil como en la vez anterior; esta vez podré pelear contigo y lamentarás lo que me hiciste hace mucho tiempo.

Huitzilopochtli estaba sorprendido, empezó a preguntarse si ella era quien habría atacado a Mixcoatl pero se suponía que Coyolxauqui ya estaba muerta ¿cómo era posible que volviera? ¿Y por qué esta venganza después de tanto tiempo?

La pelea entre ellos de nuevo comenzaba como sucedió hace mucho tiempo, y lo peor para la Catrina es que de nuevo era testigo de todo, estaba reviviendo el mismo dolor y terror de antes.

L.C: NO, POR FAVOR; DETÉNGANSE

Pero sus hermanos seguían combatiendo entre sí, todo alrededor se destruía o estallaba y aunque parecía que la lucha sería eterna, con cierta dificultad Huitzilopochtli logró vencer de nuevo

C: ¡No puedo creerlo! Aunque mi poder aumentó no es suficiente para vencerte, estaba tan cerca de cumplir con mi plan.

H: Ya basta de fingir, sea quien seas… me he dado cuenta que tú no eres en verdad Coyolxauqui, sólo te haces pasar por ella.

L.C.: ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

H: Presiento que este sujeto fue quien atacó a tu padre y se llevó a tus hermanos, no sé quien sea pero ya es hora de saberlo.

C: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?... ¡Rayos! No creí tener que hacer esto pero veo que ya no me dejas otra opción; no imaginaba que fueras tan poderoso; veremos si después de esto te atreverás siquiera a atacarme.

Entonces una luz muy brillante inundó todo el lugar, el suceso ocurrió por casi un minuto, cuando la luz se fue, Coyolxauqui ya no estaba con ellos.

H: ¿Qué? No puede ser, no pudo haberse ido tan fácilmente

Entonces para sorpresa de la Catrina, Xibalba reaccionó y abrió los ojos.

L.C.: Balbito, mi amor ¿estás bien?

Pero entonces Huitzilopochtli no presintió algo bueno y con su poder alejó a su hermana de Xibalba.

L.C.: ¿Pero qué estás haciendo Huitzilopochtli?

Xibalba se puso de pie pero tenía la vista perdida, entonces una voz que no era la suya salió de él mientras sacaba una enorme espada de su armadura.

X: Bueno… ¿comenzamos con el segundo round?

Sea quien sea, ese sujeto usó sus poderes para meterse en el cuerpo y mente de Xibalba.

 **Una disculpa por haber tardado tanto; la verdad tengo tantas ideas para otros fanfics en mente que no sé por cuál empezar pero tampoco quiero dejar inconclusos otros, así que espero me disculpen, espero no tardar tanto para la próxima.**

 **Felices fiestas a todos.**


End file.
